Life and how it can change
by NikkiLovesLife1
Summary: A powerfull and talented family is ripped apart by a tragic event which causes the three young Ashton girls to go into hiding, leaving Nikta no choice but to leave her secrect love behide for the safety of her family and for him. First fanfic. Read and review! Obi & OC
1. Chapter 1

I dont own any of the already known characters, only the ones i make up and the stroy line. enjoy and review! :)

**Introduction**

What is life? What is our purpose? Why are we here? These are questions many people have asked over our time on this planet. No one can truly tell the answers to these questions, although many have tried.

This world we live in has developed over time, but as our race developed, other races developed too. We are now able to travel to different planets in the galaxy and beyond. Interact with other beings from different planets. But with this gift, there are bound to be some trouble. Wars. Many wars have formed over time but the Old Republic stood tall after each and every war with the Jedi's help. But that was until one very powerful and deadly war did the Old Republic fall.

And from that fall, rose an even more powerful and just Republic, the Grand Republic. With the Jedi's help to serve and protect the Republic and its people, the world was balanced. Unaware to the danger and evil lurking in the shadows of their civilisation did the Jedi and the people know that another long and deadly war was about to raise its ugly head once again.

The one who could bring balance to the force and to the galaxy once and for all was told to the younglings in the Jedi temple for many years. In a hope that darkness would be destroyed and peace could rein over the galaxy, some did not share the point of view of the Jedi and left the Jedi order. They are known as the lost 20. Twenty Jedi that had succumb to the dark side of the force. The prophecy is said that the one who is bright and just will over power the dark side and balance will be restored. But what if the prophecy was wrong? What if it wasn't just one person? What if it was three? And that's where this story really begins.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

On a farm, on the outskirts of Margarth, lived a family of five. A father with his step-son, and three daughters. The father, Michael Ashton, was a middle aged man who served in the Republic army before being discharged and now was a simple farmer. He was a tall, heavily built man with muscles that could kill you with one blow. His short curly black hair was one that, his daughters described, as angelic like, the dark chocolate eyes that were so warm and loving could turn into the eyes of the devil if anyone crossed him. Michael was a man of honour, a man who adored his children and would do anything for them. He would easily give up his own life if it meant his children would be safe.

Leslie was a young adult who was annoying and obnoxious all the time. He had pale skin with red hair like fire. His short hair licked his forehead and all around his head. Leslie was someone who you would just punch out after only the first meeting. But under all this was a man who loved his sisters and like his 'step' father would do anything to help and keep his younger sisters safe.

The three girls, Katherine, Nikta, and Sarah, were very different from any other children. They all had special gifts. Gifts that came with their blood. Katherine was a quiet bookworm who loved the arts and writing. She loved any and all information. Mainly about healing. Katherine had curly short dark brown hair that came down just below her ears; she had very pale skin and was very thin. Her eyes were a pale blue, she seemed to be the soft type and she was mostly but underneath, if really pushed, could be just the opposite. Katherine was the eldest out of the three girls at 16 years old. Katherine's gift was one of water. With water as her main totem, Katherine was able to heal others at a faster rate. She could also control people and other objects around her. But like her sisters, had the power of all the elements.

Nikta, the middle child out of the girls at 14 years old, was a funny, outgoing and kind young woman. She knew more about wars and fighting than most teens at her age. Nikta loved animals and was the second mother to her younger sister, as their mother died. She was full of love and kindness. She was also very tough and strong. Nikta is kind and loving but can be very dangerous and deadly when angered. Nikta had long wavy brown hair that cascaded down below her shoulder blades, lightly tanned skin, deep blue eyes and was very fit. Her gift wasn't one that was tied to just one element. Nikta could control all the elements fire, earth, water, and wind. Like her sister, Nikta could control people and objects around her to a greater influence.

The youngest out of the girls, Sarah, was only 5 years old but she was the toughest out of the girls. Sarah had long, very curly dark blonde hair, beautiful light blue/green eyes, tanned skin, had a full face and was just the most adorable little girl you ever laid your eyes on. Being raised by Nikta, Sarah had lots of time to play under her family's watchful eye. Sarah didn't really like to use her gift of Earth unless it was in cooking. Baby Sarah loved to cook. She was a very strong girl physically but was a nervous wreck emotionally, unless her sisters were nearby. Sarah was a girl you did not want to anger or you would be in serious trouble. Like her sisters before her, Sarah could control people and objects in her surroundings.

All the girls loved each other and would do anything for anyone they loved. They all become a stronger family when their mother, Leeanne, died of kidney failure. The Ashton family was well-known throughout the galaxy as the most powerful family that ever lived. The family also had good connections with the Jedi. So much so that the Jedi said that if the Ashton family ever needed anything, no matter what day or time, they could call and they would be there. A good friend of the family was Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Master Qui-Gon would visit the family regularly, but lately didn't have the time.

**NPOV**

"Ouch!" I yelled "Sarah that hurt!" I scolded my little sister who had just hit me with a ball. Sarah ran down stairs giggling her little head off. "Hey!" I called after her "Get back here!" I slowly chased her down to the living room, it was mid-day, and nearly lunch time. Katherine was cooking lunch in the kitchen while dad and Leslie were sitting in chairs playing a monster chess game. Sarah ran towards Katherine "Kate!" she wailed, tugging at her pants. Katherine stopped what she was doing and looked down at our sister

"Yes?" she asked

"Can I help?" Sarah had her thumb in her mouth "Please?" she mumbled

"Okay, but you're a big girl and you need to take your thumb out of your mouth" Kate replied sternly. Sarah's faced brightened and her thumb was out of her mouth quicker then it went in. I stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at my little sister. Sarah shot me an evil grin; I just left her to help Katherine. I'll get her back later.

So I thought I'd continue with my training. I promised Master Qui-Gon that I would master the training technique he taught me. This was just seeing how many objects I could influence at one time. I was getting pretty good at it too. Master Qui-Gon wanted me to get up to 30 different objects and I was up to 35. I liked to know that I can do something and then do that little bit extra. I was nearly complete when the doorbell rang and I lost my concentration.

"Damn it!" I yelled as the objects I was training with clattered to the floor.

Everyone was quietly laughing at me while dad went to open the door. I'm going to hammer the one who made me lose my concentration I thought. I was about to strike the person when my dad greeting him loudly

"Hello Qui-Gon!" oh great! I thought "Come, come in. Katherine and Sarah just finished preparing lunch." Master Qui-Gon was barely through the door when Sarah tackled him

"Qui-Goon!" Sarah yelled. She didn't know how to say his name correctly but it was just so cute the way she said it. Master Qui-Gon caught her easily

"Whoa, little one. A little faster and you would have knocked this old man over" he joked. Sarah giggled and hugged the man tightly before she gasped

"Who dis?" she asked nervously. Looking next to my father was a young man, around my age, standing silently. He was very handsome, a padawan no doubt. Oh, Master Qui-Gon's padawan. They finally gave him one. HA!

"Ah yes, this is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi" Qui-Gon introduced him. Padawan Kenobi bowed respectfully as all Jedi did. I looked to my older brother and sister, who like me, were a little shocked. Sarah started squirming in Qui-Gon's arms. She was afraid of the young man. I knew that they could both sense her distress.

"Hello" Obi-Wan said kindly "It's an honour to meet you all" okay I'm starting to like the guy.

"It's wonderful to meet you too, young Padawan. I am Michael Ashton and these are my children, Leslie" Leslie stood and bowed to the young padawan "And my daughters, Katherine," Katherine walked around from the counter and did a small curtsy "Sarah" Sarah finally got free from Qui-Gon's embrace and ran towards me, hugging my leg tightly. I picked her up in my arms and held her close. Dad chuckled "She's a bit wary of strangers at first. And of course my daughter Nikta" dad gestured towards me, having my younger sister in my arms, I just smiled at the young Jedi, who returned the smile back, and greeted him kindly

"Hello"

"Hello" he replied. Okay I was _really _starting to like this guy. I don't know why, but I felt a pull towards him. _That's weird. I thought. _Too bad his Master Qui-Gon's padawan and me being me I made a joke out of it.

"I still cannot believe they let you corrupt a padawan" I smiled innocently at Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan chocked while my siblings laughed freely

"Excuse me?" Qui-Gon asked I tried my best not to laugh "I am _teaching _Obi-Wan what I know of the Jedi order" Shut up Nikta! The little voice in me yelled.

"Oh in that case" I looked over to the young padawan "That won't take long" by this time everyone was laughing, including Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan just looked stunned. I smiled brightly at him and winked. Obi-Wan turned a little red in his cheeks.

"Alright, enough with this. Let's eat" Dad announced. Everyone went to the table where Kate and I served lunch. Lunch was very pleasant. We got to know more about Obi-Wan and Sarah started to bombard him with different questions. Being as cute as she was, Obi-Wan answered every question she asked.

"Nikta?" Master Qui-Gon called my name. I looked up from my plate to give him my full attention

"Yes?" I replied

"Have you completed the task I set for you?"

"Of course I have." I was surprised he would even think I didn't finish what he asked of me

"Well good. Now that I have young Obi-Wan as my padawan, I won't be able to help train you as much, as my time will be spent to make sure he learns the Jedi ways." I shot Obi-Wan an annoyed look. I was kind of jealous because Master Qui-Gon always helped me and no one else. But he wasn't my master and I wasn't his apprentice.

"I understand" I said quietly looking down at my plate again

Qui-Gon could sense my sadness "I would like to see how well you did, Obi-Wan here needs practice as he isn't that good at levitating multiple objects at once" I looked up from my plate again to Obi-Wan's face, which had a little red tint from embarrassment, he suddenly thought his fork was interesting.

"Really?" I questioned "How many objects can you levitate at one time Master Kenobi?" okay I know he isn't really a Master, yet, but it'll give him confidence. His head perked up right away

"Around 15 objects" Fifteen? Really? GREAT! I thought

"Nikta, show Master Qui-Gon and Kenobi what you have learnt." My father ordered

Dad, Master Qui-Gon, Padawan Kenobi, Sarah and I went out into the garden so I could show off my skills. Katherine and Leslie stayed inside to clean up.

"Ready Nikta." Dad said

I took in a deep breath from where I sat in the middle of the garden and started to channel the spirits inside me to do my bidding. A calm, soothing sensation coursed through my body as it always did when I was using my powers, but when I was angry a heated feeling flowed through my blood, the stronger the heated feeling felt, the more powerful it was.

I heard a few gasps from the Jedi; I opened my eyes to see objects circling my body in pattern that I created in my head. Sarah had a huge smile on her face and tugged at Obi-Wan's robes, "See? See? Col-Col's gonna teach me tat when I'm bigger. She so cool." I knew Sarah admired me. Both the Jedi looked stunned.

"Amazing!" Master Qui-Gon breathed "Absolutely amazing, isn't she Obi-Wan?" he asked his stunned Padawan, who nodded his head and said.

"Yes she is"

**OPOV**

"Relax Obi-Wan." My master said "We are just going to visit some old friends of mine." I wasn't nervous to meet the Ashton family per se, okay I was, but also because I really don't like flying, I never really did. I think that should be left for droids and such.

"Master?" I asked

"Yes, my young padawan?" Qui-Gon replied

"What are the Ashton family like?" I was really interested. Master Qui-Gon was a very close friend to them. In my studies at the Jedi Temple, the Ashton family is said to be very powerful and talented. But also very dangerous if messed with. Michael Ashton was said to be a very skilful marksman and trained extensively in different types of weapon and hand-to-hand combat. There was nothing on his children though; the master's just said not to anger them. I imaged their father taught them how to fight like him and that's why you shouldn't anger them

Qui-Gon thought for a long moment before answering. "Well, Michael is a very honourable man, scary at times, but honourable. He adores his children. Leslie, his step son, can be a little antagonising at times and the girls…" He trailed off

"And the girls?" I prompted after a minute of silence. I wanted to know about the three Ashton daughters. They were not mentioned in any of the archives in the Jedi library. No matter how hard you looked, nothing could be found.

My master signed "Those girls are the most precious treasures in all of the galaxies." I was a bit stunned. My master never spoke like that before.

"How so?" I was _really _interested now.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He chuckled, I signed and leaned back into my chair "But just don't annoy Nikta, understand Obi-Wan?"

I looked over at him in the pilot's seat confused "Why not?"

Qui-Gon just chuckled again.

We arrived at the Ashton's farm not thirty minutes later. The house itself looked very modest. The garden was alive and colourful with little lights leading up to the house. Even though it was still bright out.

"Now Obi-Wan" Qui-Gon said in his serious voice looking at me "Remember, be respectful at all times" he looked very stern.

"Yes Master" I replied.

Qui-Gon looked at me for only a second longer before ringing the doorbell. As soon as he rang the doorbell, I heard a female voice yell "Damn it!" followed, by the sound of it, several objects crashing to the floor, and some laughing.

A middle aged man with grey-black hair opened the door. I knew straight away this was the famous Michael Ashton. I saw pictures of him in my studies; the only difference is that he looked older.

"Hello Qui-Gon" Michael greeted him loudly "Come, come in. Katherine and Sarah have just finished preparing lunch." I followed my master through the door. Qui-Gon just barely crossed over the thresh-hold when a small child tackled him.

"Qui-Goon!" the young child yelled. Her voice was clearly excited. My master caught the girl easily before joking

"Whoa, little one. A little faster and you would have knocked this old man over"

The little girl giggled and hugged him. She gasped when she saw me. She had long curly blonde hair and blue/green eyes. She looked like a little angle, she was adorable.

"Who dis?" she asked. I could sense the young child was really nervous. My Master, I think realizing I was standing behind him, introduced me.

"Ah yes, this is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi"

I bowed to the people in the room. Remembering what I learnt about showing respect at the Jedi temple and also what my master told me earlier. The child in my master's arms was afraid of my presents and started to squirm. Didn't she know I wouldn't harm her? But then again, she is about 4? 5? And being cautious of strangers is natural. I assume.

"Hello" I said as calming as I could, I didn't want to scare the young child any more then she was already. "It's an honour to meet all of you"

"It's wonderful to meet you too, young Padawan. I am Michael Ashton" Michael greeted me "and these are my children, Leslie" the man sitting in an arm chair near the fire place stood and bowed to me. Respect. That word was ringing in my mind. "And my daughters, Katherine," the young woman walked around from the kitchen counter and did a small curtsy. She must be at least 16 maybe "Sarah" the little girl in Qui-Gon's arms finally got free from his embrace and ran towards another young women, hugging her leg. The young woman picked her sister up and held her close. Michael chuckled "She's a bit wary of strangers at first. And of course my daughter Nikta" I finally got a good look at Nikta and she was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my life. She looked to be about my age.

She had long wavy brown hair that cascaded down below her shoulder, lightly tanned skin, deep blue eyes and seemed very fit. She looks so full of life. I was starting to feel a pull towards her. But I know attachments are forbidden. Her smile was so bright and beautiful, showing all of her perfect white teeth. I smiled back.

"Hello" she greeted me, with a voice like melting chocolate. Wow, she is so beautiful.

"Hello" I replied. After quickly swallowing a lump in my throat.

"I still cannot believe they let you corrupt a padawan" she smiled innocently at Master Qui-Gon. I couldn't believe what I had just heard and started to chock from surprise. Her siblings on the other hand started to laugh.

My master looked offended. "Excuse me?" Qui-Gon asked. I could see Nikta was holding back a laugh "I am _teaching _Obi-Wan what I know of the Jedi order."

"Oh in that case" she turned to look at me "That won't take long" after she said this everyone was laughing, including my Master. I was just completely stunned. I knew she was joking but, wow. Nikta smiled brightly at me and winked. I could feel my cheeks heating up and quickly looked at the floor.

"Alright, enough with this. Let's eat" Michael announced, properly tired of the jokes. Everyone went to the table where Katherine and Nikta served lunch. All through lunch I tried not to look at Nikta. I would sneak some glances here and there, but I made sure she didn't catch me. Young Sarah warmed up to me finally and bombards me with different questions. Like "How old are you?" "How long have you been a padawan for?" "Do you like Qui-Goon as your master?" she was very cute and she was just so curious of me I had no choice but to answer her questions.

I faintly heard Nikta and Qui-Gon talking but listened when Qui-Gon said my name

"….Obi-Wan as my padawan, I won't be able to help train you as much, as my time will be spent to make sure he learns the Jedi ways." Wait, Qui-Gon _trained _Nikta? I looked across the table and saw Nikta give me an angry look. Her eyes went from fun, warm and bright to cold and dark. I could sense she was jealous, but the heat from her glare made me quickly toy with my fork thinking it was the most amazing thing just so I didn't have to look at her eyes again.

"I understand" she said quietly. I could now feel all the jealousy disappear and felt it was replaced with sadness. I knew my Master could sense her feelings as well.

"I would like to see how well you did, Obi-Wan here needs practice as he isn't that good at levitating multiple objects at once" Why did my master have to say that?! It was true, I needed to focus more, that's what Master Yoda told me, but that doesn't mean you say it out loud! I felt my face burn with embarrassment. Again.

"Really?" Nikta asked. Her voice sounded surprised "How many objects can you levitate at one time Master Kenobi?" _Master _Kenobi? She called me master. I knew she was just trying to be nice since I was embarrassed, again, but hearing her say that, my heart fluttered. I perked up and said

"Around 15 objects" I knew that it was a pathetic number but it was better than last month thanks to my master's guidance.

"Nikta, show Master Qui-Gon and Padawan Kenobi what you have learnt." Her father ordered

Michael, Master Qui-Gon, Sarah, Nikta and I went out into the garden so Nikta could show Master Qui-Gon what she did. Katherine and Leslie stayed inside to clean up.

"Ready Nikta." Her father said

I gasped when I saw just how many objects she could control. There must have been over 30 different objects, ranging in all different sizes from a cup to a table; the objects circled her body beautifully. _THIS _is what the archives meant by talented. She opened her eyes to see me with my mouth open like a water creature out of its natural habitat. I could feel someone tugging at my robes. When I looked down, young Sarah had a bright smile on her face and said, "See? See? She's gonna teach me tat when I'm bigger. She so cool." I could tell how proud Sarah was of her bigger sister.

"Amazing!" Master Qui-Gon breathed "Absolutely amazing, isn't she Obi-Wan?" he asked me. I was too stunned but I managed to nod my head and say.

"Yes she is" And she WAS!

**NPOV**

After my little demonstration Qui-Gon congratulated me while Obi-Wan asked me how I did it. Everyone went back inside except Obi-Wan and myself, instead I took him too my training area which was a room just behind the barn about 100 metres away from the house.

"That was honestly the most incredible thing I have ever seen." Obi-Wan commented, I smiled at the young man

"And **how** many incredible things have you seen before?" I asked, a little cocky.

Obi-Wan chuckled "Not many. But I doubt anything can even come close to how amazing that was"

I sat down on a chair that was in the corner of the training arena. It's good to have a place to rest after many hours of hard work, Obi-Wan sat across from me.

"Can I ask you something Obi-Wan?'' I looked at my hands, playing with them.

"Of course. Anything for you" he replied. I felt the pull towards him come much stronger. I don't know what it was but I think I was starting to fall for the guy. _You're just over reacting you idiot! I thought to myself. _I cleared my throat

_Nikta _Obi-Wan

_"How old are you?"_

" I'm 14 years old. You?" 

_"Same" I smiled. "What's it like?" _

"What's what like?''

_"Being a Jedi. What's it like?"_

"Oh well, it's hard. But I know what I'm being trained to do will help keep the peace " 

"_Huh. You know the Jedi Temple wanted my sisters and me to join? That's why we were trained by Jedi Masters. To try and convince us"_

Obi-Wan looked at me intensely

"Why didn't you?"

_"Because if you haven't notice, my sisters and I aren't just 'force sensitive'. We have other abilities too. And I couldn't live with the Jedi code. Too many rules. I could not not fall in love with someone or form an attachment._"

"I think you would have made a great Jedi." Obi-Wan whispered softly

I took hold of his hand, a small electric shock pulsed through my body when we touched but I ignored it

"Thank you." I whispered, we both looked deeply into each other's eyes "I can see you're going to become a great Jedi Master"

Obi-wan flashed a small smile "I hope so" I smiled an encouraging smile.

"I know so" we let go of each other's hand. My eyes drifted down to his belt where I saw his lightsaber. Having one of those was one cool thing about being a Jedi. Obi-Wan noticed my interest.

"Do you want to look at it?' he asked. I was unsure. Wasn't one of those things forbidden or something? Obi-Wan noticed my hesitation and quickly took my hand; another electric pulse went through my body again. _WHAT THE HELL?_ He placed his lightsaber into my hand and let go. _Wow, that's kinda heavy. _

"It's heavy" I commented. Lifting my hand up and down like I had a bum bell, trying to get use to the weight of the weapon in my hand

"After a while you don't notice it." We locked eyes again "Do you want me to show you how to use it?" he asked. Interested to see how he used the weapon I said yes and gave it back to him.

Obi-Wan took the weapon and stood in the middle of the arena. He spent the next few minutes showing me how you use it. Stopping here and there, telling me what he was doing and how you react to different attacks etc. It was very impressive. I really had no doubt he was going to become a great Jedi.

_Col? Leslie's voice said in my head_

Yeah?- I thought

_It's time for you and the padawan to come back inside. Master Qui-Gon is leaving- my brother replied. _

Firstly, it's Obi-Wan and secondly, okay. – I was a bit annoyed at how my brother addressed Obi-Wan, but I was also sad because I didn't want Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan to leave

_Touchy- and with that Leslie left my mind._

I signed out loud and got up from my seat.

"Something the matter?" Obi-Wan asked, concern clear in his voice

"Yeah." I signed again and looked up at him, he stopped his demonstration and walked over to me "Master Qui-Gon's leaving, and that means your leaving too" sadness and disappointment clear in **my** voice.

"oh, well that sucks. Time went passed quickly huh?" I could tell Obi-Wan was too disappointed

"Yeah it did. And you know what they say, time fly's when you're having fun." We both laughed and walked to Master Qui-Gon's ship.

I heard Obi-Wan groan next to me. I looked over to him and asked through my mind

_Something wrong?_

He gasped and stopped in his tracks. Obi-Wan stared at me before saying out loud

"I just hate flying, that's all" I nodded my head, understanding.

_Sorry by the way. I should have asked permission before doing this mind linking thing. - I thought to him_

He smiled before thinking

That's okay. This is kinda cool. But don't make a habit out of it. 

I laughed again, by this time we reached the ship. We all said our goodbyes, Master Qui-Gon promised to visit again soon with his padawan. Dad also promised that our family will go to Courasaunt to the Jedi Temple to show the Jedi Master's our progress.

"May the force be with you" Dad said to the Jedi

"May the force be with you also, my old friend" Qui-Gon replied.

They got into their ship and went on their way. My family and I waved them goodbye until they were out of sight.

Later that night, as I slept, all I could think about was Obi-Wan. Ever since he left this afternoon, I was in pain. Not a horrible pain, but just uncomfortable. _Oh well. I thought. _

_Later on that week _

"Daddy, can I bring Mr Juk?" Sarah asked our dad. _God I hate packing for long trips, and I hate long trips in general I thought. Why did we have to go to the Jedi temple to show off our progress? It's not like were Jedi._

"Yes honey. Of course you can." Dad replied. Sarah had a big grin on her face and walked over to Leslie who was packing her suitcase.

_That makes two of us; I heard Obi-Wan thought. _I smiled knowing that I Obi-Wan could still hear him even when we were galaxies apart.

Thirty minutes later we were on our way to the Jedi temple. Sarah was in her seat sleeping, Katherine was reading a book and dad and Leslie were flying. This is the first time in a long time that Leslie has come with us. He usually stays home to look after the farm, but this time he is staying for three days before leaving again.

I was sitting in my seat trying to see into the future. I was trying to see what would happen when we arrived at the Jedi Temple. So far there was nothing to be worried about. The Jedi Council greeted us before we had a tour. Then after we got settled the real work began.

I saw that my sisters and I will give a demonstration of our gifts, both together and then separately. After the demonstration we would be split up and put into different classes. I couldn't see who went were, maybe my family spirits were trying to surprise me. I don't know.

Focusing so hard to see into the future made my head ache, Kate noticed me rubbing my temples "You know Nikta," I looked over to her while she spoke "you can't keep expecting the spirits will just hand everything you want to know on a silver platter." Kate returned to her book

"She's right Col'' Leslie spoke from the co-pilot seat "the harder you try to see everything, the more it will hurt. You're not ready yet" he finished softly. I fell asleep soon after.

"Prepare for landing" I heard dad say over to us. I woke up quickly to make sure Sarah was up and I could see she was jumping up and down in her seat with her stuffed toy hanging from her hand. We came into Courasant airspace, and it was SO busy! Ships were flying everywhere! I don't know how my dad and brother did it but we made it to the Jedi temple in one piece.

**OPOV **

Everyone was gathered in the main hall of the Jedi Temple. This is where Jedi come to do the trials if their Masters think they are ready. The younglings sat at the front, with us Padawan's behind them, the Jedi Knights sat behind us and the Jedi Masters sat at the end of the hall.

The Jedi council sat on the stage in the front. Master Windo got up to the podium to speak.

"Thank-you all for coming here quickly." He stopped to look at everyone "We have received word that the Ashton family will be coming to the Jedi Temple to visit." Loud gasps came from everywhere in the room, but Master Windo continued "They will be here to improve their skills with us. They Ashton daughters, Katherine, Nikta and Sarah, as you all know are very talented. They will be the ones training with us, their father will be staying too but Leslie, the girls' brother, will leave a few days after they arrive." People started to whisper to each other, I, on the other hand, couldn't wait to see Nikta again.

"Quiet please" his strong voice rang over the crowd and everyone went silent again "The council and myself will want a demonstration of the abilities the girls have, both together and alone. Their father has assured us that the girls would not mind showing everyone. So, tomorrow, the ones who would like to watch the demonstration before the girls are put into different classes" more excited chatter" can come back to this hall at noon to watch. That is all"

Everyone got up and left the hall deep in their own conversations. I could hear the younglings say

"I heard that the Ashton Sisters' are the most beautiful creatures in the universe!" one said

"I want to see how powerful they are" said another

"I want to see if they can beat one of the Master's" that's how it pretty much went. I noticed that people were training harder, even the younglings. They all wanted to impress the Ashton family.

_AT LUNCH_

_"_Hey Obi-Wan! Over here!" Kit Fisto called out to me. I walked over to their table and sat down.

"Hey Obi-Wan, haven't you met the Ashton family before?" Asked Ki. Everyone at my table, and surrounding tables stopped and looked at me. I swallowed my food before saying

"Yes. My Master is friends with the family, and I saw them at the beginning of the week" I felt the throbbing in my chest again when I thought of the Ashton Family. _It started when I left Nikta I thought to myself,_ what happened next was that everyone was over at my table bombarding me with questions. It reminded me of little Sarah.

"What were they like?'

"Did you see them use their powers?"

"Was Michael scary?"

"Did you see the brother?"

"Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"ENOUGH EVERYONE!" I yelled at the top of my voice. Everyone shut their mouths.

"I saw their brother. He was very nice. Michael is a little intimidating, even though he doesn't contain anything; he is not to be messed with. Even the brother had me on nerves. The girls were…" I paused, feeling the throbbing increase

"The girls were what?" asked a Jedi Knight, who I didn't know

"Were they pretty?'' asked a youngling

"They were very pretty, youngling." She smiled at me. I could sense everyone wanted to know about them "I can't even explain. Sarah, who is the youngest, I think she's 4 or 5 years old, is shy and scared of new people at first. If she's scared she'll run to her sister Nikta" I laughed "she was scared of me! But when Sarah warms up to someone she is very outgoing and happy. Katherine, who I believe is 16, is beautiful and protective over her sisters. Nikta is very protective of her family, and she is cheeky but fun. I got to see her use her powers, but only for a moment." Everyone gasped "I don't really know that much about them. But I do know that they all care for each other. I didn't tell anyone because it's nothing to gloat over."

"Wow. I can't wait to see them tomorrow'' Another Padawan said. Everyone agreed and went on their way. _That makes two of us, I thought._

_NEXT DAY_

I can't believe they are coming today! My inner voice screamed at me. I could hardly control my excitement. I sensed my Master could feel it too.

"You must learn to control your emotions Obi-Wan." He said solemnly as we walked to the Grand Hall. A shuttle had been sent to retrieve to Ashton family, as it was nearly noon, everyone in the Jedi Temple started to walk towards the hall to get good seats to watch the demonstration.

"I'm sorry Master. But how do you do it?" I asked. I'm pretty sure even the younglings could sense my feelings.

Qui-Gon laughed "That's for you to learn. But learn quickly my young Padawan. For people can use those emotions against you." We walked through the large double doors into the hall. I began to meditate while I walked to a seat on the upper platform, hoping it could help control my emotions. Master Qui Gon went and stood with the Jedi Council. Nikta was his 'student' and he had to have a front row seat to tell her what she was to do. Master Unduli was there as well, I heard she trained Katherine. I know that this demonstration will decide who will train young Sarah. Her abilities will be matched to an appropriate Jedi Master who doesn't have a Padawan.

Master Windo stood at the podium and everyone went quiet.

"Obi-Wan, over here" I heard Kit call out to me. I quickly went to stand in the empty space next to him.

"The Ashton family are waiting outside those doors" everyone quickly turned to look at the doors and then back to him "We ask that you respect these people." He looked around "If you respect them, they will respect you. Also we know that you all will behave in the appropriate manner" Mace walked back to his seat while Master Yoda took his place.

"Let them in and greet them we shall" he called in his old rusty voice.

The hall doors opened and in walked the Ashton Family. Michael walked in front of his family and Leslie walked behind. I saw that the girls were wearing different coloured cloaks. I knew straight away which one was Sarah. She was the smallest, in an earthy green and brown cloak. But I couldn't be sure who was under the sea blue and green cloak and the fiery red, yellow and orange cloak.

"Welcome, welcome everyone." greeted Yoda. They all stopped a few metres away from the stage. I could see Sarah was holding onto both of her sisters hands. _Well _that _doesn't help me. I thought. _I was still trying to figure out which one was Nikta and I couldn't hear what everyone was saying.

_Patience Obi. Patience. I heard Nikta's voice in my head. _I remembered that mind linking thing Nikta did to me when I visited her. I blushed deeply when I knew she knew how much I missed her. The pain in my chest started to ease, knowing she was near.

**NPOV**

Once we landed on a platform a shuttle was already waiting for us.

"Michael Ashton?" asked this robot

"Yes, take us to where we are supposed to be" Dad ordered the robot. He really didn't like robots that much.

We followed the robot back to the shuttle. Once our luggage had been we were off to the temple.

"Girls, just to let you know. You will be demonstrating your talents in front of everyone at the Jedi temple." Dad just decided to tell us


	2. Chapter 2

**_So sorry guys for not updating for a LONG time. I've been so busy with school and work but promise to update more. I would love to hear your suggestions. _**

_ "oh girls, just to let you know. You will be demonstrating your talents in front of everyone at the Jedi temple." Dad just decided to tell us_

**Chapter Two: All work, which is play**

"What?!" we all screamed at the same time. The droid driving the shuttle got startled by our sudden outburst. Dad didn't seem fazed and out the corner of my eye, I saw a small smile on my brother's face.

"You knew this all along didn't you brother?!" Katherine half yelled, half snarled. Sarah stopped staring at our father and looked towards our brother in the front seat.

"Yes. Of course. But it wouldn't have been any fun in telling you" his sly smile grew. I just sat there in the back of the shuttle already knowing this.

"But Father, why didn't you tell us? This is something very important and if you gave us time we could have come up with something." Katherine popped in her opinion. Sarah clung to me and piped up

"Daddy, I don't want to dom-demi…."

"Demonstrate?" everyone said at the same time. Sarah nodded.

"I don't want to do that."

Dad turned around in his seat and looked at each of us

"Well, I'm sorry girls but you don't have a choice. Katherine, they need to see how far you have come in your training since you stopped having Master Unduli teaching you and Nikta, you need to show the council what you have learned from Master Ginn. Also, this is when they will pair Sarah up with a group of younglings her age to start her training."

Katherine looked at me, and I looked at Sarah. We knew this was true. The Jedi were giving us extra skills in exchange for knowledge on our ''magic'' progress. But it still sucks! We are performing monkeys. _We are above this_. _I thought to myself._

"When are we going to showcase our talents?" Katherine asked

"You mean, when does the circus start?" I whispered under my breath. Kate gave me a stern look.

"An hour after we arrive." Dad replied smoothly. I don't know about anyone else, but my jaw dropped. _That is NOT what the Spirits showed me. Damn it! I didn't cross check the vision. Damn! Damn! Damn!_

"Oh boy" I heard myself say.

**_At the Jedi Temple_**

**_(Still NPOV)_**

We finally arrived at the Jedi Temple and to be honest, my nerves were kind of fried from all the shuttles, speeders and ships buzzing around. It was so different from Margarth, from our farm. There wasn't a lot of people around. Just family farms like ours and a few shops and ships. Once we arrived, yet another droid showed us to our quarters.

"Why don't you go ahead Leslie?" Dad ushered Leslie to go on. Following the droid, Leslie went to his and dad's room. "Now girls" Dad turned back to us "Wash up and get changed into your chosen clothes. And here" Dad pulled out a medium size package from one of his bags "I want you three to wear these too." Kate took the package from him "Your mum would have wanted you to have them. Now hurry up and get changed" He left us then.

The rooms were simple. Three beds, three bedside tables, lamps, a big chest of draws, a small bathroom and a nice view. Sarah quickly ran to the bed in the middle of the room and started unpacking. "I want this one!" she called out and turned to us. Katherine and I raised our eyebrows "Please?" she asked.

"Better. And yes you can." I replied and walked over to the bed closest to the window. I sat down and starting to unpack the few possessions I brought. Sarah, next to me had finished unpacking and put her clothes into the draws and went back to her bed. She placed Mr Juk right in the middle of her pillow. "Come on Sarah, time to get cleaned up." Kate called out to her from the bathroom. After she got herself and Sarah washed and dressed, I had a quick shower and curled my hair loosely, dressing in a pair of soft brown cotton shorts and a red singlet. I thought it might be best to dress in clothes that are similar to fire. Since fire is my favourite element to work with. Walking back out into the bed room I saw Katherine wore jean shorts and a blue t-shirt with her hair in a high pony-tail and Sarah had some grey track pants and a green shirt on and her hair was out, golden brown curls flowing loosely.

"Let's seen what's in that package" I said walking over to the small table in the middle of the room. Kate put the package on the table and opened it. Inside were two different sized parcels with a note. Katherine picked up the note and read it aloud.

_To my Darling Daughters,_

_If you are reading this it means I am no longer with you anymore and for that, I am truly sorry. I'm so sorry you girls, your brother and your father had to watch me in pain almost every day and watch me die slowly with my condition. All I ever wanted for you girls and your brother was a normal safe and happy life. With no extraordinary talents or anything. Just normal children who didn't have the whole galaxy on their young shoulders. _

_You three girls have a long, tough and dangerous road ahead of you. But I believe with all my heart and soul you will get through all the challenges and come out stronger. Each of you have an equal amount of responsibility on your young shoulders, even though the responsibility is great, and with each other's help and from the help of your family and friends, you three will bring the balance back to the galaxy. _

_After your father and I realised you three had special talents we made these items for you. The necklaces will protect you, your father made the charms and I made the chain. These necklaces are made of love, never take them off. And the cloaks will protect your identity when you wear them; they were also made with love from us. _

_Please, my darlings, please be safe. And never forget who you are and where you belong. _

_I am so proud of you Katherine, Nikita and Sarah. I love you three with all my heart. _

_Love, Your mother. _

_Xoxoxoxox_

All three of us just sat in silence around the table. Taking in what our mother wrote to us. By the look of the letter, it was old, really old. Like, she knew this was going to happen to us. Katherine set the note aside and handed Sarah and myself a parcel with our names on it. We all looked at each other and nodded our heads. At the same time we opened the parcels. Inside were different coloured cloaks with a necklace on top. My parcel had a red dragon charm with small ruby eyes on a brown weaved chain. My cloak was a mixture of colours, fiery red mixed with yellow and orange. I put my necklace on and looked over to Sarah. Her necklace had the same brown weaved chain but her charm had a green dragon with small topaz eyes. Her cloak was earthy green and brown. I helped Sarah put on her necklace. Looking over to Katherine, her necklace had the same chain and her dragon charm was aqua and the eyes were small sapphires. Kate's cloak was a lovely mixture of sea blue and green. She too had her necklace on.

"Let's hurry and put these cloaks on. Dad and Les are properly waiting for us." Katherine stated.

We all slipped on our cloaks and headed for the door. Dad and Leslie were waiting for us.

"You three look beautiful" Leslie commented. Sarah went and hugged Dad while Katherine and I nodded to our brother sombrely.

"Let's go." Dad said as he starting walking down the long hall. Katherine followed behind him, I took Sarah's hand and we followed Dad with Leslie following behind us.

We walked in silence down the long hallway, the uncertainty between us all you could cut with a knife, until we reached these huge double doors that led to the Great Hall. Dad stopped at the doors and we waited behind him.

"Pull the hoods over your heads girls." Leslie whispered to us from behind. We quickly obeyed. The hoods concealed our faces perfectly but still allowed us to see clearly.

"I know you girls will make me proud." Dad turned to smile at us. "Although, I am already"

We all smiled at him. I could hear Master Windu talking and it made me nervous, so I decided to see if I could find Obi-Wan with our linked minds, to see if he was in there waiting for us. I could feel his presences and the pain in my chest eased. All too quickly, the great big doors opened, revealing a huge room filled with waiting Jedi. Dad led the way. Sarah held onto my hand and onto Kate's as we all walked into the room together with Leslie behind us. We stopped a few metres from the stage which consisted of the Jedi Council plus Master Unduli and Master Qui-Gon. Master Yoda stood at the podium.

"Welcome, welcome everyone" His old rusty voice greeted us kindly. His face had a small smile.

I started listening to Obi-Wans thoughts.

Well **that **doesn't help me his thoughts revealed.

I chuckled lightly under my breath. _Patience Obi-Wan, Patience. I thought kindly._

OH MY GOD! He misses me! I, for some reason, got really happy and the pain eased even more.

"Welcome back to the Jedi Temple, old friends" Master Windu got up and greeted us.

"Thank you for having us" Dad replied "The girls are ready to perform whatever task you set out for them"

Master Windu nodded his head and turned to Master Yoda.

"Katherine, the eldest, will go first. Hmm, yes. Set an example for the younger ones, she will" Master Yoda concluded. Why the hell couldn't he just come out with a normal sentence and not go all Dr Seuss on everyone?

Katherine sucked in a quick small breath before letting it go. She turned to look at Sarah and myself the same time we turned to look at her.

_Good luck Katie Sarah thought to her admiringly _

_You'll do great I thought to her as well_

_Thank you girls. Kate replied to our silent conversation, I will make you all proud. _

Katherine took in a deep breath, let go of Sarah's hand and walked forward towards the stage. Dad lead the rest of us to the crowd of Jedi's standing around the room, waiting for Kate to start.

**KPOV**

I walked forward, away from my family with my back straight and my head held high. I knew that Master Yoda was right; I need to set an example for my sisters. To give a good first impression to those who did not know us and to make my former 'Master' proud of me.

Master Unduli was a tough and hard teacher. She was a very by-the book person and that was very difficult for me. Since I have a vivid imagination which allows me to express myself and keep me alive. I looked up from under my hood and saw Master Unduli standing tall next to the council, waiting for me to perform. I finally came to a stop one metre from the stage and made my cloak dissolve into water which ran off my body but not wetting me. It reappeared draped over my father's arm, who stood proudly over in the side lines with the rest of the family. Gasps and hushed whispers could be faintly heard from all those who watched me. I placed my hand over my heart and bowed, a sign of respect.

"I am ready for whatever challenge you have set for me, Master's" I boomed confidently

The council on the stage looked at each other before turning to look at Master Yoda. Master Yoda had his chin resting on his hand. "Over confident are you? Hmm" his old voice droned I smiled a small smile

"I am confident in my abilities, Master. I know what I can and cannot do"

Yoda nodded his head. Master Windu called out loudly "Let it begin!"

At that moment several things happened at once, seven Jedi's ranging from adolescent padawan's to Jedi Knights came at me from all different directions. Three even fell down from the rafters on the ceiling! Five droids with blasters ranging from a small hand pistol to fire blasters stood behind the Jedi's shooting at me, missing them of course.

I was a bit over whelmed and I knew the Jedi could sense that too. Before I could make an action plan a Jedi Knight, one who fell down from the rafter's, swang his 'saber at me. I dodged his attack easily, ducking under his raised arm and hitting him hard in the ribs knocking him to the ground and putting him on conscious quickly. I took his lightsaber and blocked the attack of two Padawan's, who tried to out flank me. Noises could be heard from the observing Jedi's. The three of us struggled with each other, the weight of both the padawan's was becoming too much.

_Elements Katherine, use them! My inner voiced screamed._

Quickly, a cool feeling spread throughout my body and my body turned to water, like my cloak, falling to the floor and dissolving. I reappeared behind three blasting droids and sliced them quickly in half with the 'saber before using my gifts again to form a huge flat rock slate on the other side of the room where the other two droids were and using the slate to crush them. A trick I learned watching Sarah practising her skills. That left only six remaining Jedi, three padawan's and three Jedi Knights.

_Keep moving, Kate. Don't stay still. Don't give them a chance to land a blow. I thought to myself. One well-placed strike can end the fight. Dads' phrase popped into my head. _

So that's what I did. I charged at the Jedi's, ducking and weaving my way around them, letting them take out each other without me having to do it. I made sure I never stood in one place for more than three seconds at a time; I slid in between their open legs, tripping them. After about five minutes, only two were left standing. A Jedi Knight and a Padawan. Both were breathing heavily and the Padawan had trouble standing, wobbling a little from foot to foot. I smiled to myself.

_You mean, when does the circus start? Nicholle's comment flowed back into my head. They want a show? I thought, well then, let them have it. _

My smile now grew big and wide, showing off all my teeth. I dropped the light saber and closed my eyes, letting the cool feeling spread quickly throughout my body once again. I could hear the water rushing towards me. Something I taught myself was to find water where ever it may be, whether it may be from plants, a river, in the air or deep underground. I could get water anywhere. Soon gallons of water came gushing in through the windows and the great big door. Everyone was calling out in surprise and the two Jedi's actually dropped their lightsabers and stood in awe.

I stood my ground and commanded the water to move around the remaining Jedi, engulfing them in a huge ball of spinning water. They both tried to break free but to no avail. After about a minute, I broke the ball of water and used to water to pin them to the ground. I knew they would have trouble breathing so; I quickly ran up to them and used my gifts again to remove the excess water from their lungs allowing them to breathe again. The water I summoned then receded back to where it came from, leaving the room and jedi bone dry.

I turned to look at the Jedi Council on the stage once again, bowed and returned back to my family on the side lines greeted by thunderous applause from the audience.


End file.
